Stars and Secrets
by Cookiewho
Summary: The elementary section of gakuen alice have been invited to attend the alice ball in london.However, Natsume is prohibited from attending. Unable to explain to Mikan why,he wanders around the school alone.But when unexpected events land him in an ancient classroom with a mysterious letter, Natsume knows one thing. He must be at the ball before midnight.


**Hey! I'm Cookiewho and welcome to Stars and Secrets! This is my first fanfic and i'm excited to upload it :D More chapters will come soon! Please review! positive and negative feedback are welcome! Anyway,enjoy chapter one!**

**_"The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity" -Dorothy Parker_**

"Class, settle down please! Before you go, i'd like to make an announcement!" Said Narumi.

A groan was heard from the students. "But sensei, you gave us homework last week!" Said koko unhappily.

"No, no. it's not homework. It's something much more exiting!" Smiled Narumi

The class suddenly quietened down when they heard this. Even Natsume put down his manga and made a half sarcastic glance towards Narumi, who was now smirking at the student's anticipation.

"This year, the elementary section of gakuen alice have been chosen to attend the famous alice ball that takes place in London!"

"… EEEEHHH?" Said the class in chorus. Narumi laughed at the classes reaction and handed out leaflets to the class. " This is a famous ball that takes place in a different alice school each year. Gakuen alice hosted this 10 years ago but you won't remember that, of course. The school that is hosting this year is called The Wonderland and is number five in the top alice schools. With us being number one, of course." Narumi was practically singing to the students now. The class was filled with exited giggles and talking. Only one student was not taking part in the constant chatter of the hyperactive students and he stood up from his seat, his ruby eyes shooting a daring glare at Narumi before silently slipping out of the classroom door.

*Flashback*

Natsume looked away from the tall, leaning person in front of him. Natsume had just been making his way to his room when persona, emerging from the shadows as he always did, had announced that he wanted to talk to him.

"What do you want?" Natsume muttered, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Persona didnt flinch. " Just to remind you" said persona darkly "you are prohibited from participating in any school trips" Persona finished.

Natsume scowled at persona as he quietly walked away, back into the shadows.

*Flashback over*

"Natsume! Wait up!" A running mikan shouted to the familiar figure at the end of the hallway. Natsume turned around to find mikan, who was heavily panting and staring at him with an annoyed expression on her beetroot face. Natsume smirked at the brunette " Have you been running, polka?" He teased. "Only through the entire elementary section looking for you!" She replied fiercely. "Are you going then?" She said with a sudden change of mood. "Where?" Said Natsume, pretending to be oblivious as to what she was referring to. " London of course! Were you not listening to Naru? It sounds so fun! Lets go together! " she piped. Natsume put on his best poker face and looked away. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. "What? You want us to have some time alone?" He teased, pushing her against the wall."Na Na Na Natsume! She stuttered, blushing a strawberry colour. Natsume smirked and leaned in to kiss her, but before he could the silent hallway erupted with the noise of the clanging bell, alerting everyone of their next class. Natsume let out an irritated sigh before releasing mikan and slinking into the busy hallway, his tall figure fading away amongst the crowd. Mikan watched him dissipate for a minute, then turned around and made her way to class, a blush still wavering on her face .

Natsume didnt bother turning up for class. He walked along the hallway, pondering on what he should tell Mikan. As tough as he seemed, Natsume had a weak spot in his heart for her. He knew that the best thing to do would be to let her go. Let her live her life happily without being involved with him and his many troubles, but he couldn't allow himself to do that. Despite having a bad reputation and having a dangerous alice, he still wanted Mikan by his side. It was something about that ecstatic smile of hers that made him want to stay with her forever.

In the midst of his thinking, Natsume hadn't realised that there was the echoing sound of heavy footsteps coming closer and closer towards him. He abruptly stopped and practically dove into the nearest open door. He couldn't afford to be caught again, Persona would kill him. He waited until the footsteps passed the door to breathe again, his breaths uneven and shaky. He opened his eyes to a dark classroom.

It was one of the spare classrooms that weren't being used . Since Gakuen Alice was a massive school, they often had too many classrooms and didn't have enough students to use all of them. Some spare classrooms were turned into clubrooms and others were just abandoned until they were needed again. He slid his hand along the cold, concrete wall, trying to find a light switch. He found it and pressed it, a bright yellow flooding into the room.

Natsume's head tilted quizzically. It was a classroom, but something about it was different. The setup was different from the other classrooms. The tables, that were all covered with a layer of dust, were in a semi circle around the board rather than in straight lines as they usually were. The walls were painted with an ocean blue colour rather than the standard pale yellow. The heaters were also different. They were rusty and a small square shape as opposed to the shiny white rectangular ones that heated the other classrooms. He walked to the empty desk. There were three draws along the side of the desk. The bottom drawer had stickers shaped like little golden stars stuck onto it. He opened the star drawer and to his surprise it was filled with a variety of things. A stack of mangas, three dark blue juggling balls, two tiny fluffy teddies and a dozen packets of sweets all inhabited the small square drawer. Natsume raised his eyebrow. These could have been for the classroom, he thought. It could have been a classroom for younger children, after all. Natsume was about to close the drawer when something caught his eye. A shiny blue envelope peaked out from behind the stack of blue paper. He picked it up, curious about what it said. The envelope was the same colour as the walls of the classroom and was adorned with golden star stickers dotted on the back of it, much like the ones on the mysterious drawer. He turned it around, holding it up so he could read the fading pen on the envelope.

It was addressed to someone called Yuka Azumi.

**DUN DUN DUN! I hope you liked it guys! Review for a free cyber sheep!(Baaa!) More to come! :D**

**Cyber sheep are invisible.**

**Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the picture for the cover of this story. The original picture comes from desktop nexus and was created by a user on that website with the username virginie.**


End file.
